Bianca Romano
Background Bianca is a young soul reaper, being a daughter of Thanatos. She was born in the beautiful city of Venice, Italy. She grew up there, with her mother, Nina. Bianca was always a lot... Different than the other kids in her school. She always had an interest in the occult and in magic. She wanted to grow up and be a witch, she would always say. One day, in the 8th grade, she met a boy, named Jonathan Pryce, a transfer student from America. She instantly fell in love with him. She was studying English, and he was studying Italian, so they decided they would teach each other and learn together. They instantly became best friends. However, he was her only friend, since people always thought she was weird. One day, bullies started beating John up, since he was hanging out with her. Bianca broke it up, but was so scared, that her powers as a demigod activated, and she summoned ghosts to scare off the bullies. At first, she was worried John would think she's a freak and shut her out. But, to her surprise, he wasn't, or at least he didn't show he was. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone, and stayed as her friend. One day, he decided to tell her who he really was: A son of Hades. Soon after, Thanatos came to the both of them, and gave Bianca her scythe, Paradiso. The two of them went to Camp Half-Blood, where they live now. Bianca's hoping to bring their relationship past just friendship. Appearance Bianca has very long silvery white hair, and beautiful blue eyes. She wears a long purple dress, with white lines. She wears long silver greaves and gauntlets, a silver breastplate, a silver headpiece, silver thigh guards, and purple bows in her hair. Underneath her greaves are long white stockings. Personality Bianca is a strange, but fun and kind young woman. She is very interested in different occult beliefs and mythologies. This caused her to be discriminated by her classmates, which has made her more shy and reserved. She's a loving person as well, being in love with Jonathan Pryce after he defended her from bullies, and was her only friend. She loves her father, Thanatos, for recognizing her as his daughter, and is well aquatinted with her half-brother Max. Abilities Bianca fights with a scythe that her father gave her. She calls it "Paradiso", the Italian word for "Heaven". She very skilled with it, performing complicated attacks, spins, and can control death magic with it. What this entails is the ability to summon souls to her aid, take a person or living being in general's soul with one slash, or cause plants and small organisms around her tie with her control. Like all children of Thanatos, she can grow large bird wings. Her wings appear delicate and angelic. Fatal Flaw Bianca's Fatal Flaw is unknown as of now. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Pizza (Mama makes delicious pizza~!) * Color: Purple (I-I've always been told it was a royal color.) * Animal: Swans (They're so pretty!) * Song: I like all music. * Music Group: ^ * Holiday: Valentines Day (Oh, it's so romantic~!) * Season: Autumn (It's when things start to come to a stop, so they can be reborn! O-Okay. The real reason is there're no bugs out...) * Height (on men): 5'9 (It's Jonathan's height.) * Weight (on men): 161 lbs (It's Jonathan's weight.) * Body Part (on men): The cheeks (John has a beauty mark on his right cheek.) * Color of Eyes: Blue (It's Jonathan's eye color.) * Color of Hair: Black (It's Jonathan's hair color.) * Color of Skin: Caucasian (It's- I-I think you know where I'm going with this.) * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're a man who can take charge when needed. * Thing About Herself: I-I've been told I'm actually very pretty, so... Least Favorites * Food: Salad (Salad is what food eats!) * Color: Yellow (I-It's purple's rival!) * Animal: Geese (Th-They poop all over the place and it's gross!) * Song: I like all music. * Music Group: ^ * Holiday: None * Season: Summer (It's too hot and humid...) * Height (on men): Shorter than me... (I'm pretty short...) * Weight (on men): Too heavy * Body Part (on men): None * Color of Eyes: Black (It's like voids....) * Color of Hair: None * Color of Skin: None * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If... If they're just a jerk! * Thing About Herself: The fact that I'm so weird.... Trivia *Bianca means "White" in Italian. *Paradiso means "Heaven" in Italian. *Bianca's measurements are B77(B)/W58/H78. Category:Gojira1234 Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Character Page Category:Children of Thanatos Category:Daughter of Nyx series